


The Strings Between

by Number221B



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Diego, Caring Number Five | The Boy, Diego & The Hargreeves - Freeform, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Panic Attacks, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Season/Series 02, Sorry no Ben, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, it is a hard time to be a hargreeves, new powers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number221B/pseuds/Number221B
Summary: Ever since stopping the bullets on the farm, Diego has felt…different.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 237





	1. The World is Still

Ever since stopping the bullets on the farm, Diego has felt…different.

At first, he chalked it up to the adrenaline that thrummed through his veins and the stress they had all been under. They had just avoided one doomsday to be thrown into another one. He had personally been through psychiatric hospitalization, a second love he thought he’d never have, a break-up, a stabbing, and a few fights. When he stopped the bullets, he knew he was tired. He felt it. It had used the last of his resources. So, he was recovering.

That was all.

It was absolutely nothing else.

When they ended up at the manor, he felt adrift, exhausted, numb. Yet, they had to go, again. For it was no longer the Umbrella Academy, but the Sparrow Academy, and they were not welcome. Allison rumored them a room at a motel across the city. Just one. They were flying under the radar after all. Maybe he felt this way because he had never been with his siblings this way; never this close. Luther and Klaus were in one bed, Allison and Vanya in the other, and himself and Five sharing the pull-out couch. There was no Ben anymore. At least not the one they knew. In a way, he had also lost Ben twice. They all had, especially Klaus.

But he was not sure that it truly explained how he felt. This seemed different. Diego was a raw nerve, sensitive and irritable. He felt trapped in his own body. It was like wearing a t-shirt that did not quite fit. It dug into his armpits and rode up on his stomach. He had never been “touchy-feely” but the idea of touching anyone or anything seemed to be too much.

He just overexerted his power; maybe that was it. But the farm incident was two days ago.

When he used his “gift,” it was like a string tethered to his mind and whatever object he threw. He could will it to go any direction he wanted. Now, there were too many strings.

It used to be only objects he threw and now it was also objects that were projected at him too. That was fine. He could deal with that. The little things are what was driving him crazy. There were strings tethering him to the smallest movements. The pancakes Luther currently tossed in the air for breakfast at the kitchenette. The movement of his siblings as they dressed themselves for the day. Only the quick, sudden movements thankfully, but nevertheless.

However, Five was the worst. When Five walked the tether connected them, like it did everything else that moved over the last couple of days. When Five blinked in space, it was like a string snapping.

He tried to hide it, the flinching that he wanted to do when Five jumped to grab his coffee. He knew his siblings had a hint that maybe something was wrong; they thought that maybe he was tired just like them.

Diego thinks again that maybe this is something more. It is only 9:00am and he already feels stretched too thin.

There was too much movement, his siblings were excited to be leaving the room to really go out for the first time.

The idea of leaving the room terrified Diego.

The plan was to go to the mall and get clothes for everyone. He visualized the crowded stores, the loud environment adding to the cornucopia of sensation in his brain, the thought of trying on clothes. He wanted to cry. He was anxious and jittery, bouncing his leg up and down. His sweaty hands had already been run down the front of his black jeans a few times to dry them off.

Diego himself was a taunt string ready to snap.

Diego squeezed his eyes shut as the thoughts of the impending trip flooded over him.

Klaus, who was walking by to grab his juice, stopped in his tracks, “Diego, are you okay?”

Diego wished, for once, that Klaus could have been more subtle. Though subtly was not a trait attributed to Klaus often.

Diego felt the eyes of his siblings fall on him. He felt the spin of their heads when they looked over.

“Yeah. All good. Just worried about blending in,” he lied.

Klaus looked suspicious before ultimately dropping it and continuing his walk to the kitchenette area not two feet away. “Well, we are shopping, and I plan on helping you get a more colorful wardrobe,” Klaus threw over his shoulder.

“Good luck with that,” Allison chuckled, throwing a scarf into her bag. Diego felt that too.

Diego just smiled, though he was sure it did not reach his eyes, “I will get whatever clothes I choose.”

“I am just happy to get out of this uniform,” Five mumbled, yanking his lapels as he spoke.

“You’ll look older,” Vanya stated, patting him on the shoulder as she went to grab her shoes.

“That is the goal,” Five stated. Diego was saved from participating in the conversation by Luther announcing, “Breakfast is ready!”

The siblings filed into the kitchen, grabbing paper plates and plastic utensils as Luther dropped three pancakes on each plate. Diego’s stomach rolled at the idea of eating, but he filed in to grab his plate as well. Hiding a grimace as Luther dropped the pancakes onto his plate.

Diego looked at his pancakes with dread. He ate slowly.

* * *

Diego was wrong earlier, now he was ready to snap.

The car ride sucked but, it was nothing compared to entering the mall. People were tossing objects into the trash and throwing clothes over their arms; when people jogged strings tethered to their footfalls.

Diego may have stopped breathing. He felt like the air was punched out of him. There were strings everywhere. He felt pulled in all directions. He must’ve made a sound because Five spun around towards him.

“Diego, what’s wrong,” Five spoke in concern.

Diego was thankful that it was just Five as the rest of the siblings excitedly looked around and moved a bit further away.

“Five, I c-c-c-an feel everything,” he stuttered out. His breathing rapid. _“I am going to die,"_ Diego thinks squeezing his eyes shut. He feels weak as strings around him tether more and more rapidly. He clutches his head in one head and blindly reached for Five with the other, grasping him tightly, his knuckles white.

Five barely conceals a pained gasp but does not make a move to push Diego off. If anything, Five moves closer and Diego cracks open his eyes to see Five’s eyebrows knitted in concern.

Five makes a move to steady Diego, but the movement is too quick and he flinches away. Five tries again, slower, and succeeds in grounding him. Diego is desperate, losing all appearances of being fine.

"How long?” is all Five utters, being gentler than Diego can ever remember him being.

He can feel the heavy footfalls of Luther, and others close by whom he assumes are his siblings, start to head back towards him. He must really be making a scene.

“Th-The f-f-farm,” he says and takes a deep breath through his mouth and out of his nose. There is a pressure building behind his eyes.

Five holds out his hand at the other’s approach. They still. “Let’s go, Diego. We will get out of here.”

Five whispers something to the others but Diego cannot focus on the conversation. The others take a few steps back. He sees Allison take a hold of Vanya’s hand, Luther looks ready to fight whatever invisible force is hurting his brother, and Klaus is pressing his hand to his mouth with concerned eyes.

Diego feels a tether connect him to Five’s wrist as he swivels back to him. When his movement stops the tether fades away.

Yet, the pressure is still building.

It has spread from his head down to his chest. His lungs feel tight and he continues to breathe in slow measure.

Five takes deliberate, slow steps while applying firm, steady pressure to Diego’s lower back, heading him out of the mall.

Suddenly, two children scream in delight as they run by, grazing Diego’s leg. It was too much.

The pressure quickly speeds through his chest, down his arms, through his fingers, and out into the world. His knees hit the floor. His eyes close. The strings are gone. Diego can breathe…the mall is silent. He takes a shuddering breath and reopens his eyes.

Everything that was moving, is not.

People are frozen mid-step, Klaus’ arm is frozen mid-reach, Luther is frozen mid-run, Allison is frozen mid-turn, Vanya is frozen mid-step, and Five is frozen mid-reach. Diego finally noticed his arms were outstretched; he stopped everything?

Exhaustion settled over him like a thick blanket and his arms fell to his side. Everything that was stopped, continued at the same rate as before. The only thing different was the path of the movement, it was now altered to head straight to the floor. People stumbled over their own feet, Five’s arm fell to his side, and people looked around confused. His siblings looked at him, eyes wide with concern, except Five, who’s eyes held awe. Diego looked away.

The whole episode lasted no more than a second, but he felt so heavy. Five rushed forward as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Five knew something was wrong with Diego.

He had barely spoken the entire morning and looked like he was two seconds from jumping out of his skin.

Five wanted to say something to him but, knew Diego well enough to let him talk about whatever it is when he was ready. Five checked his outfit, ran his fingers through his hair, and grabbed his pancakes. Five had to admit, Luther’s pancakes were impressive. The motel coffee did not live up to his expectations, however. You win some, you lose some.

Five was listening to the siblings as they discussed what they wanted to wear. Most of the siblings had agreed upon a more neutral wardrobe as to avoid attention. Klaus reluctantly agreed on the condition that he was allowed a few outfits to match his hat, Five chuckled at that.

The last few days, neigh years, have been hard on the family. Five relished in knowing that these respites were well deserved. Luther was quieter than before the 60s, willing to let others talk rather than jumping immediately to taking the lead. Allison was wiser. She had loved and lost and loved again. Five fondly regarded her as the glue of the family. She had constantly been working to keep the family close since being back. She reached out more. Smiled more. Hugged more. Vanya was more confident. She leaned more on the family and was not afraid to voice her opinions. Diego was softer and slower to anger. He listened more and Five had really gotten closer to him during their time in the 60s. Klaus was mellowed. He spoke more firmly and trusted his family to be there for him more. Five did not know how much he had changed since being back with his family. However, the 45 years in the apocalypse taught him a valuable lesson as to how important the people gathered in this motel were to him. Five considered that he too may be “softer” and more observant.

This is why Five noticed that Diego barely touched his food. He methodically brought the pancakes to his lips, like he was 13 again and forcing himself to eat their Father’s oatmeal. His eyes were pinched as if he had a headache.

Five supposed a headache may not be far-fetched, as the fight was only two days ago. Diego was still limping slightly from the tractor incident. Five still felt phantom pains from being shot. Allison and Vanya were still mourning the loss of the ones they left behind. It wasn’t easy and maybe Diego is just working stuff out on his own. It will take some time for all of them.

The moment that really set off the alarms in Five’s head was when they piled in the car to go to the mall. Diego usually drives but opted to let Allison this time. Five watched as Diego climbed in the backseat and pressed himself as close to the door as he could. Five was in the middle of the backseat, as he is the smallest one of the family and deemed the proud owner of the “bitch seat”. Diego was rigid next to him. In the small cramped backseat with Diego, Klaus, and himself, Five thought he could’ve fit another person between himself and Diego.

Five was growing more concerned. Luther started “I Spy” from his place in the trunk and Five couldn’t help but noticed Diego’s responses were clipped. The whole family was beaming with excitement about shopping, and Five thought Diego would be excited to get new clothes as well. Five shook his thoughts away and joined “I Spy”, once again deciding that he will wait before confronting Diego.

* * *

It wasn’t two minutes since they had entered the mall that Five heard a small whine from behind him. Five spun on his heels and went to his younger brother.

“Diego, what’s wrong?” Five said, clipped as he slipped into emergency mode. He scanned his brother. Diego’s breath was shallow and quick, his eyes darting around rapidly. Five was terrified to see his usually strong brother panic.

“Five, I c-c-c-an feel everything,” Diego stuttered out.

Five was now properly scared. Diego was stuttering again, his eyes were shut, and Five could not remember the last time he saw Diego like this. Diego grabbed him hard enough to bruise and Five cringed. He moved toward his brother regardless. He reached for Diego with the hopes of calming him down. He was confused when Diego flinched away from him, trying not to feel upset at the action. _“If he can feel everything, then maybe I should slow down,”_ Five thought, carefully reaching out to his brother again. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he made contact.

“How long?” he asked slipping back into his clinical role, trying to be quiet as to not make a scene.

“Th-The f-f-farm,” Diego whispered.

The pieces slotted together in his mind. Five remembered when he first jumped in time. The way his body felt as if it would just slip away with the current of time for days after. Diego, too, just discovered a new element to his power.

“Let’s go Diego. We will get out of here.” Five gently moved his hand from Diego’s shoulder to his back and steadily moved him towards the exit.

Five could hear the siblings behind him. Luther’s worried “Five, what is going on? What is wrong with him?” Five turned to his siblings and asked them if they could get the clothes without them, stating that he would explain everything to them when they got home. He would call if they needed anything. He looked down at himself, _“maybe not the best idea…”_ Five considered. He asked Vanya is she could drive them home then come back and get the others. She nodded. It did not appear that Diego registered their conversation.

It, in the end, it didn’t matter, as Five and Diego (and Vanya trailing behind) never made it that far.

Two kids running through the mall brushed against Diego. Diego groaned and Five felt like he watched in slow motion as Diego fell to the ground. Five reached toward him in panic as Diego grabbed his head.

Five stared, dumbfounded, as an invisible force stopped the path of his hand. He jerked his head up to see people looking as confused as he felt. Five looked at Diego to see his eyes wide open and his hands in front of him.

“Holy shit,” he heard Klaus whisper behind him.

Just as quickly as it happened, Five felt the force tug his hand to the floor before disappearing as his movement finished.

Five rushed forward to catch Diego as he tumbled forward, crumpling under his weight. Luther was there in a flash standing Diego up and pressing him to his chest. Luther wrapped his arms around him shielding him from onlookers. It did not appear than anyone was able to pinpoint the source. Luther made eye contact with Five as Five gave a quick nod.

Luther nodded back, scooping Diego up into his arms and rushing out of the mall before people could notice. Luckily, they were right by the door. Five jumped to a location where he assumed the cameras to be and made quick work of destroying the tapes.

When he jumped back to the parking lot, Klaus was already sitting in the back seat jerkily running his fingers through Diego’s hair in his lap. Diego was sprawled on the backseat and everyone was seated and ready. Five grabbed Diego’s ankles and slipped under them taking his seat.

“What the hell just happened?” Klaus’ voice rang through the silence. Turned out, breaking the silence was all anyone needed before the whole car erupted into chaos. Vanya stepped on the gas.

“Did he really just do that to everyone?” -Vanya

“Is he okay?” -Allison

“I didn’t think he could do that, Five what is going on?” – Luther

Klaus rubbed his thumb over Diego’s forehead. Allison was turned in her seat. Vanya was looking between Diego and the road. Luther looked concerned and lost and looked almost anywhere Diego was not. Five rubbed his temples with one head while kneading the skin on Diego’s ankle with the other.

 _“He will be fine,”_ Five thought resolutely, sighing and thinking how it was too soon for the family to go through anymore heartache. Diego’s slow and steady pulse thrummed under his fingers.

* * *


	2. A Moment of Peace (Please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am different.” Diego wanted to cry at the thought but, gritted his teeth instead.

Klaus was sitting next to Diego when he appeared to stir. _“Slow, like Five said,”_ Klaus thought, leaning towards Diego at a measured pace.

“Hey, little bro,” Klaus whispered. Klaus decided he should take his new role as older brother a little more seriously. The idea of not being just Number Four, but being a big brother, felt like more responsibility. Klaus was almost 5 years Diego’s senior now, after all.

Diego’s brows knitted and he groaned, making a move to sit up. Klaus gently put his hand on Diego’s chest and applied pressure.

“Let’s take it slow okay? Diego can you hear me?” Klaus whispered.

It was nighttime and the family had not felt comfortable leaving Diego to wake up on his own. They had even given Diego a real bed, moving Allison and Vanya to the pull-out. It was a bit unfortunate, Klaus thought, that Luther would never have to experience the bumpy pull-out. When they first had arrived, Luther did offer to take it. The siblings watched as the couch almost flipped and bowed under his weight.

Diego seemed to be opening is eyes and Klaus sat back a little more, not wanting to bombard him or make him feel constricted. Klaus was grateful that it was the night and everyone else was sleeping. He didn't know if he could've kept the siblings back.

Klaus did debate on whether he should wake any of them up, maybe Five since he appeared to know what he was doing.

“K-Klaus?” Diego’s voice cracked as he squinted up at him. Klaus almost cried seeing his brother’s eye open. Diego had been dead to the world for almost 13 hours.

“Yeah, Diego. I am here. Do you need anything?” Klaus again whispered, trying to convey with his eyes how much he had been worried.

“W-w-wa,” Diego, stopped looking frustrated. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillows. Licking his lips, he tried again, “W-water.”

“Okay, anything you want bro.” Klaus was thankful to have something to do. He felt useful, needed. Klaus slowly got up, counting 3 seconds between footsteps and filled a plastic cup with water. He grabbed a plastic straw from the drawer and started back.

Klaus set the cup down, “I am going to reach behind you and help you sit up. Is that okay?”

Diego nodded, seeming to brace himself.

Klaus leaned over him and placed his hands under his armpits and hoisted. Diego slid up a few inches and Klaus put another pillow behind him.

Klaus grabbed the cup and held it in front of him, gently placing the straw near his lips. Again, Diego moved to grab it. “I got it. Trust me man,” Klaus urged. It was a tell to how out of it Diego felt when he just nodded and lowered his arms.

Diego took a few sips and nodded to indicate he was finished.

“How are you feeling?” Klaus asked setting the cup down once again. Of the siblings Klaus and Five were probably the only two (of course besides Vanya appears to discovery all her powers as once) that knew what it was like to stretch them further.

When Klaus materialized Ben, he felt cold and shaky. Klaus assumed he felt like one of the very ghosts that he spoke to. Five had explained earlier what his theories were regarding Diego.

Five assumed that with Diego it was probably a bit different. Whereas Five and himself found out they gained new aspects of their abilities, Diego gained new sensations with it.

Klaus imagined it may feel similar to the mausoleum, but perhaps less terrifying. Because of the sheer number of ghosts that existed there, Klaus felt tied to everyone. Of course that was at the mausoleum and not the mall.

Diego looked at Klaus with an unreadable expressions, “I am okay. I j-j-just feel a b-bit tired is all. Bit b-better than earlier.” 

The act of talking those simple sentences seemed like too much and Diego’s eyes fluttered with exhaustion once more.

“Get some sleep little bro. I will be right there.” Klaus grabbed Diego’s hand.

“N-not l-l-little brother,” Diego defended, dropping off to sleep.

Klaus smiled and look around at their little family. He was sober. He was with his family. His family cared.

These were new thoughts and experiences for Klaus, and he couldn’t stop the warmth that spread through him at the thoughts.

Klaus was more powerful than the others assumed him to be. He would do anything to protect them all.

* * *

It was morning when Diego opened his eyes again.

His mouth felt like sandpaper and his eyelids felt heavy but, his brain felt just a bit clearer.

Diego released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, _“I can think.”_

Klaus was asleep next to him, but Luther was awake. He was standing on the other side of the bed containing a sleeping Five; Luther was looking out the window with his arms crossed. Diego peaked over Klaus to look at the digital clock. The bright red numbers read 6:25am.

Diego let his head drop to the pillow as he took mental inventory of his sensations. He still felt like his body was tight and constraining. The strings were still there, just fewer of them as there were the previous morning.

Vanya rolled in her sleep and a string tethered between them then faded away.

Luther was tapping a finger of his hand onto the opposite arm. Diego could feel the string start and fade with each tap.

He tried to recall how he got here. _“The mall.”_ Diego remembered the mall. _“I stopped everyone.”_

This realization prompted Diego to look towards the few strings he had now. He controlled those little strings like he did with his knives. He wondered if he could do it again.

His head was numb and weighted, his ankle throbbed, his skin felt clammy. Diego moved to roll to his side to lean up. He needed to piss.

When he spun to his side, the world spun with him. He gasped, pausing to squeeze his eyes shut and let the sensation pass.

His movement seemed to alert Luther, who was making a move towards him. The strings connected with his footfalls but, it seemed somehow more manageable. Not comfortable, however.

Diego wanted to try and manipulate the strings again. He gently tugged at one in his mind. Diego opened his eyes again in shock when he heard Luther stumble.

“Please, don’t do that,” Luther grumbled. The grumbling was belayed by the concern evident in his eyes.

“Are you okay Diego?” Luther asked, awkwardly torn between going towards him and stopping where he was.

Diego was getting tired of that question.

“Yeah, I…c-c-an you help me stand up? I need to go to the bathroom.”

Luther nodded and took a few slow steps closer, extending his arm slowly and allowing Diego to make the initial contact. Diego appreciated the care Luther was exhibiting, though would never tell him that.

Once Diego grabbed Luther’s arm, Luther lifted and secured his other hand to Diego’s side. While Diego appreciated the care, he was annoyed to be treated like glass. Like he was something delicate. It made his skin crawl and he felt…vulnerable.

Diego grimaced and stood anyway, giving most of his weight to Luther as they shuffled to the bathroom.

When the bathroom door opened, Diego knew Vanya had woken up. He didn’t see her but, he felt a string wrap around the movements. He knew, without looking, that she was now sitting up, trying to not wake Allison, and making a move to stand up.

When she stood up, it was quick. Diego’s stomach dropped with the movement and he stumbled.

“Hey, you good? Maybe we should sit back down,” Luther argued.

Diego could feel the start of him turning back towards the bed and he interrupted, “No. I am good. It was just Vanya standing.”

Luther’s eyes widened in shock and Diego realized that Luther hadn’t even noticed Vanya was up.

Diego was overwhelmed with the idea that things were never going to be the same.

 _"_ _I am different.”_ Diego wanted to cry at the thought but, gritted his teeth instead. He was not going to cry about this here.

When Diego was fully in the bathroom, he leaned on the sink and Luther retreated, shutting the door carefully behind him. It was when the door shut and he was alone, that he let a tear fall.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was shaggy and all over the place, his face was so different with the beard but, it was his eyes that startled him the most. They were wrapped in dark circles.

He really looked like a mess.

Diego decided he was going to cut his hair. It was going to be longer than it was before but, nowhere near as long as it was now. The hair just seemed to add to the weight he felt in his head.

Diego did his business then splashed cold water on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the bathroom. On the rack above the toilet sat a pile of new clothes. It seemed his siblings did go back out when he was unconscious.

Diego looked through the clothes when he found a pair of soft jeans his size. Klaus, Five, Luther, and himself definitely did not wear the same size. He slipped out of his worn jeans, thankful his siblings did not change him, and pulled on the new pants slowly. The fabric sliding against too sensitive skin.

He hoped the sensitivity and over-stimulation he was experiencing would go away.

* * *

Allison sat up and looked around the room. Five was up and playing on the new phone he had gotten. They all had new phones; they needed them. Luther was standing in front of the bathroom door talking quietly to Vanya. Klaus was still asleep. His mop of curls poking through the top of the blanket.

Allison stood up to shake the stiffness out of her lower back. The pull-out sofa was going to have to go and she eyed it with disdain. She toed around to where Luther and Vanya were.

“How is he?” She asked, looking between the two.

“I guess he's fine. He is up and at ‘em,” Luther remarked, looking at the door behind him as if it would make his brother re-appear.

“He's been in there for a couple of minutes,” Vanya mentioned, making eye contact with Allison and gesturing to the door.

“Well, it was a hard day…” Allison shrugged. Her mind still supplied her with pictures of Diego limp in Luther’s arms. She had never considered her brother small before then.

They only had to wait a few more minutes before the door re-opened and Diego emerged. Luther quickly moved out of the way and stood to the side allowing Diego to pass.

Allison noticed he had changed. He was in his jeans and shirt she had picked him out yesterday. The jeans were black, and the shirt was a soft, olive-colored tee. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable. He padded by on bare feet.

His hair was pulled back away from his face and he looked better than he did since getting back. He still appeared tired and she noticed the droop of his shoulders and slight limp in his step. But, he gave the family a small smile that seemed genuine.

“Thanks for the cloth-thes,” Diego gestured towards himself.

“No problem Di,” Allison smiled, “You look better.”

“I feel a bit better.” Diego agreed, ducking his head and heading towards the kitchen.

It was Five that asked what everyone wanted to know. “Do you remember what happened yesterday?”

Diego pulled his lips tight and nodded, “Yeah, I freaked out at the mall.” Diego grabbed a cup of water.

“You stopped the world,” Klaus popped out of the blanket.

Diego smirked at the hyperbole, “I think I just changed the direction a lot of moving people.”

“He remembers. I need coffee then we can talk.” Five popped into the kitchen to grab a mug.

The movement had Diego gripping the sink, knees weak, and his glass of water hitting the floor.

“Shit, Diego. I’m sorry.” Five placated, moving significantly slower to grab Diego’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. Just, slow please,” Diego moaned hesitantly accepting the hand on his shoulder and straightening out.

Allison was concerned for her brother and had to restrain herself from jumping up and rushing over to him. She watched the exchange, worrying her lip. Diego was being strong; he always tried to be. Allison was worried that he felt worse than he was letting on.

When they had gotten back initially to the motel room the first day, Luther had taken an ice bath. Five slept for a day. She had tried to find her daughter online. Vanya had looked up Harlan. Klaus had just sat, toying with his dog-tags and probably thinking about Dave and Ben. Diego, however, just elevated his ankle and sharpened his knives in case anything was to happen.

He was always trying to protect everyone.

The Diego she had known growing up was always trying to be better and was quick to anger. The Diego she saw now had changed so much and, at the same time, not at all. In the barn, when he was talking to that girl, _“his ex”_ her mind supplied, he was full of love and hope.

He was the Diego they knew when they were much younger, before their Dad changed that.

Allison rolled her eyes at the thought of Dad and looked back at Diego who had righted himself, re-made his glass of water, and sat of the small table.

Luther awkwardly shuffled into the bathroom, presumably to change and brush his teeth as well.

Five had started the coffee maker and was mopping up the water with a paper-towel.

Vanya looked at her and gave her a side-hug before going to grab her clothes as well.

Klaus had the appearance of a guy tuning the world out by playing on his phone. Allison, however, saw the small glances he took towards Diego when he thought no one was looking.

They had a lot to figure out with Diego, and they had no idea if the Sparrow Academy knew where they were but, Allison was going to try to enjoy their morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but here it is! More a fluff before the family really has to face the reality of their situation.


	3. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego had his eyes closed, letting the saltwater air surround him. The feel of the wind curling his hair around his face, the sound of his brothers’ off-key singing, the sun shining in the sky.
> 
> It was perfect.

His sisters had planned a “girls’ day” for the following day as Allison had discovered that Vanya had never gotten her nails done and that they hadn’t pampered themselves since the 60s.

This left the boys in the room. Diego was feeling cooped up and anxious. They had been there for almost a week now and it was quiet. Diego simultaneously loved the quiet and hated it. He had already cleaned his knives three times this week and had not even come remotely close to throwing them at anyone.

The strings in his head were still there, calmed, like a faint buzz in the back of his skull. He could feel the tethers but, the source of them was unknown unless he chose to focus on them. A big improvement since the start of the week.

He flopped on the bed and stared at the discolored popcorn ceiling. The motel was old and still had the cheesy wallpaper and wood paneling. The faint aroma of cheap cigarettes and tenants passed clung to the surfaces.

Diego leaned over to grab the remote and turn on the TV, clicking through the channels.

 _“There is still no explainable cause for the earthquake-like incident that affected the Green Hills Mall last weekend…”_ Diego clicked it off again. He was the unexplainable cause.

Diego shook his head and looked over at the others gathered around the kitchenette.

Five appeared to be browsing the web.

Diego could feel the swipes of Luther’s and Klaus’ index fingers as they swiped up their phone screens. Luther and Klaus were playing some game on their phones. It was like beer pong but, not called that due to some copyright issue.

When Diego returned his gaze to Five, Five looked as miserable as he felt.

They needed to get out.

Diego jumped off the bed, “Let’s go out. Do something”.

“Aw man, but I was winning…” Klaus griped closing his phone.

“I was coming back,” Luther defended, also stashing his phone in his pocket.

“Please,” was the only response Five gave, kicking his feet off the empty chair next to him and wordlessly walking out the motel door.

The group ambled outside and into their car, thankful that Allison and Vanya had thought to take a cab.

Klaus, the newly minted driver, climbed into the front seat with Diego in the passenger seat. Five was happy to have the whole backseat to himself as Luther crawled in the trunk.

“Where to gang?” Klaus asked, trying to do a weird accent, the reference of which Diego did not understand.

“Let’s just drive around. Tired of that room.” Diego rolled down his window and turned the radio up.

 _“The boys are back in town,”_ Diego smiled and kicked his feet on the dash.

* * *

Of course, the peace didn’t last.

Klaus had driven them near the coast. The car winded down a road with rocks on one side and a drop off that overlooked a rocky beach and the ocean on the other side.

Diego had his eyes closed, letting the saltwater air surround him. The feel of the wind curling his hair around his face, the sound of his brothers’ off-key singing, the sun shining in the sky.

It was perfect.

The kind of moment where a smile threatens to split your face in half, and you are weightless. The worries of the day sliding off like water on a duck’s back.

Maybe here, the brothers could have pretended that life outside of the car didn’t exist.

However, life outside of the car did exist and it was here to remind them.

“Hey Klaus, turn the radio down,” Five had a perplexed look on his face, eyebrows drawn in,

Klaus didn’t hesitate.

“What is it?” Luther leaned on the back seat near Five’s head.

“Those two black cars behind us. I wasn’t sure at first but, now I am. They are following us,” Five sat up straighter.

“Well, what do I do? I just got my license. I’m not prepared for a car chase!” Klaus looked in the rearview mirror.

Diego saw the cars coming closer. “Go faster!”

Klaus pressed the pedal down harder, yelling as the car accelerated.

Luther braced himself on the backseat. Diego sat up straighter placing his feet back on the ground.

The tell-tell signs of adrenaline release echoed through his body. The slight sheen of sweat settled on his forehead, his heartrate picked up beneath his skin, his fingers itched for his knives.

The black cars moved in closer, one on each side.

“Guys, it doesn’t go any faster!” Klaus screamed. Despite the panic Klaus displayed, his driving stayed sure. Diego saw Klaus’ fingers that white-knuckled the wheel, buzz with a faint blue.

Five’s fists were clenched with blue light. Luther was moving to a better defensive stature. Diego’s fingers clutched a knife.

They were ready to fight.

Diego was the first to move. He tossed a knife in the air, testing the strings, then launched it at the front tire of the car on their right.

The car braked hard as the knife struck true.

Five briefly disappeared from the car before jumping right back.

“I have no idea who they are but there are 4 in the car, armed. They look like commission.” Five’s hair was wild on his head, the grim determination set on his features.

No sooner had Five spoke, did a barrel peak out of the window and fire. Shattering the window by Klaus’ head but luckily missing.

Five grabbed one of Diego’s knives and popped away before blinking back, bloody. “There’s only three now.”

Diego climbed out of his window and sat leaning over the car, preparing to launch another knife. He aimed for the rear tire and threw again, feeling the knife sail through the air. The knife struck the tire but the same effect from the previous attempt did not happened.

The car continued next to them and more shots were fired from an individual wearing a metal frog mask in the back. Diego swiped the bullets he could away; he felt two enter harmlessly into the back door.

Klaus attempted to hit the car next to them.

Diego launched another knife.

Five blinked away and back.

There was only one.

Diego aimed for the open crack in the passenger window and felt as the knife sank into the driver’s chest.

His moment of celebration was cut short as the, now driver-less car, careened into their back-left bumper.

The car spun and ripped through the guardrail, it hit the ground once before sailing through the air down towards the ocean.

Diego turned to look at Five, expecting him to blink them to safety. A ribbon of blood trailed down the side of his face. Five appeared disoriented.

 _“Shit,”_ Diego thought.

Luther was covering Five, to brace him for impact. Klaus was screaming, hands covering his face. Diego didn’t know if the ghosts could catch them all.

 _“We are all going to die_.” The thought swept over him, he tried to block it out, _“There has to be something.”_

The car was upside down now, spinning in the air. Diego closed his eyes and clasped his hands in his lap. He needed to focus. Glass, blood, metal were all flying through the air. There were thousands of strings

He just needed to isolate the ones tethering him to the car. Even then, there were several on the car, multiple places of connection.

Diego felt like a small child running to catch the ribbons on balloons before they floated away. His chest ached. His ankle throbbed. His blood boiled.

The little strings were too numerous. He needed to make them smaller.

Diego visualized the tethers on the car as paracord, wrapping and weaving around each other. Diego’s mind was scrambling, he thinks he’s bleeding.

Diego grabbed the string, no rope, he had created. He pulled.

The car stopped in the air as did the occupants. Diego looked at the terrified faces of his siblings. Klaus had his eyes screwed shut, blue curled around him. Five looked to be just coming to, eyes wide at the wreckage around him. Luther had his teeth gritted, waiting for the pain to come.

He imagined the strings dangling, the car like a puppet, and the car stopped on the beach, right-side up with no where near the amount of force it should have had.

Diego saw no more.

* * *

Klaus was the first to take stock of the situation on the beach. He knew he was hurt but, he wasn’t sure were. He brought a hand up to his forehead, it came back sticky and red. _“I think I hit the steering wheel,”_ Klaus’ thoughts even groaned.

He squinted at the rest of the occupants, they all appeared to be waking.

Five was bleeding from his head as well, he had blood on his new clothes, and they were all covered in dirt, sand, and pieces of glass. Five leaned forward and put his fingers against Diego’s neck. Diego was unconscious and blood slowly oozed from his nose but, appeared otherwise unharmed. 

“He has a pulse. Let’s get out of here before the first responders show up.” Five opened his door, though it took force, and proceeded to climb out.

Luther was cradling his left arm against his chest and kicking out the back hatch to climb out. Their car was totaled.

Klaus dusted off his pants, pressing one hand against his head. He had aches and pains everywhere, probably covered in bruises.

Luther stumbled around to Diego’s side _“I can’t grab him, Klaus can you grab his feet.”_

Luther slid his good arm under Diego’s arms and pulled, waiting for Klaus to grab his feet before they hit the ground.

Luther laid him down in the sand, placing his jacket under his head. Klaus re-grouped with the others and Five swayed on his feet. Klaus helped him down to the ground.

 _“You need to reset my shoulder,”_ Luther gestured to his arm.

Klaus used a piece of cloth dipped in the ocean to wipe the blood of his face.

“Okay big guy, you’re lucky I remember what pops taught us,” Klaus hated the idea of doing it but knew that Luther’s nerves could be damaged permanently otherwise.

Klaus felt sick to his stomach as he placed his hands when they needed to be.

“Ready?” Luther nodded and Klaus shoved.

Luther let out a pained gasp and closed his eyes breathing through the pain.

“Good? Is it good?” Klaus asked, worry taking over his features.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Luther breathed.

Klaus nodded and patted Luther’s good arm before turning his attention back to Five and Diego on the ground. Five had moved Diego’s head to his lap and was gently wiping the dirt, blood, and grime off of him. One head rested on Diego’s jaw to keep his head steady.

“How are you, Five? Are you okay? Klaus knelt next to them before shifting to sit.

“Yeah, I am good. Sore and my head hurts but, I think I am okay. I am more worried about him.” Five gestured at their little brother in his lap.

“He did it again. He stopped everything.” Klaus resigned, running a hand gently through Diego’s long locks.

Five just hummed.

"Who were those people? I thought the commission was on our side now?" 

"I believe the commission is. Maybe those are stragglers still loyal to the Handler," Five theorized, brows scrunching in thought. 

“Can I use someone’s phone? We need to get a ride and mine is shattered,” Luther waved his broken phone around.

Five fished his out and tossed it over.

“We don’t have aliases yet. We can’t be the Hargreeves anymore. Let’s walk a bit away from the crash site and have them pick us up somewhere else.” Five gently moved Diego’s head from his lap back down to the ground and stood up, dusting the sand off his clothes.

Luther stumbled over his feet making his way to grab Diego again. Luther struggled to carry Diego gently and still keep weight off his injured arm.

Klaus was bone tired and was not looking forward to their shuffle home. He didn’t think his first week of driving was going to go quite that way but..eh.

Five, himself, Luther, and an unconscious Diego headed through the nearby trees to find another section of road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Diego has these powers and they have been referenced several times; he had to use them.


	4. A World on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was drowning in a sea of lukewarm fire. 

“Where did they go?” Allison asked, for probably the 13th time while pacing in the hotel room.

“I went and had a spa day and they ruined it! Now, I can’t even enjoy it,” she grumbled looking at her maroon nails. Vanya knew the anger was to hide the worry bubbling under the surface.

“I’m sure they will be here soon,” Vanya rocked to her feet from the chair, clenching her hands together to hide her own nerves.

“When they get back, I’ll bet they’ll be hungry.” Vanya walked into the kitchen to prepare yet another meal of chicken, frozen vegetables, and rice. It takes a lot to feed 5 adults and an adult with a teenage metabolism. 

She wanted to cook to feel useful, she doubted they would really be hungry. Food hasn’t been on the front of everyone’s mind, but she knew it was important.

However, no sooner than had she opened the cabinet did the front door swing open, solidly colliding the door stopper in the back.

Vanya had to do a double take to truly absorb the sight she was seeing. The boys were covered in dirt and blood; Diego was limp in Luther’s hands. Five and Klaus were leaning on each other.

Luther immediately laid Diego on the bed.

“Oh my God. Is everyone okay?” Vanya rushed to be of assistance, grabbing Five when he stumbled and leading him to the other bed.

Vanya grabbed a towel and soaked it in warm soapy water before returning to clean out their cuts and scrapes, also retrieving the first-aid kit from above the microwave on her way.

Allison went to work on Diego, immediately stepping into the mother role. “What happened?”

Vanya started cleaning the cuts and checking the head injury Five sustained, being quiet as to hear their responses.

Klaus walked to the kitchen faucet, throwing his head under the sink to get a drink from the tap, he was buzzing with post-adrenaline while Luther and Five seemed past that and into exhaustion.

“The commission we think. It is our best guess; ran us off the road. They are dead now, most of them I think.” Luther snatched a bottle of pain killers from the kit near Vanya and sat in the chair by the kitchenette.

“Who is hurt the worst?” Allison asked, trying to triage the situation in front of her.

“Probably Luther or Five. Luther has a recently dislocated shoulder and Five hit his head. He did not lose consciousness though. We don’t know what is wrong with Diego,” Klaus paced the room, hands almost vibrating.

“Okay, Klaus, go take a shower and change. You will feel better. Then you can help us with Diego and Five. Luther, I want you to elevate and ice that shoulder. Vanya can you get ice for Five’s head as well.”

“I am fine,” Five stated, going to sit up.

“Just sit still for a minute. You are probably right but, just in case,” Vanya leaned against Five’s shoulder, pressing him back into the bed.

“He used his powers again; he may be exhausted. He was bleeding, I don’t know why.” Five sounded clinical and objective, Vanya though knew the quick rate and cadence of his voice meant he was worried. He lay still, as she had suggested but had his head turned towards Diego.

“He saved us.” Klaus uttered, grabbing his clothes, and heading towards the bathroom, throwing a concerned look over his shoulder towards his brother as he went.

“Allison, he stopped the car in mid-air. I don’t think we would’ve made it otherwise.” Luther looked at his lap, saran wrap holding a bag of ice against his shoulder.

Allison nodded, brushing the hair from Diego brow, and continuing to check for injuries.

Vanya went over to help Allison get Diego out of his shirt. Vanya sat him up as Allison worked the t-shirt over his head. Vanya saw blossoms of bruises littering his torso, similar to what she expected to find under everyone else’s shirts as well, but other than a cut or two no injuries were present.

“If he used his power to that extent again, he will be sensitive. I am going to buy a new blanket for him. Let’s get him into the sweats and hoodie we bought,” Allison nodded at Vanya. Vanya nodded back in agreement.

After washing what they could away, Allison and Vanya worked to undress him. Klaus helped when he got out of the shower, Luther taking his place. Five had taken a couple of pain pills and proceeded to make rice and microwaved veggies in the kitchen.

Getting the hoodie on him was easy; the pants were harder. Vanya and Allison worked them up his legs and Klaus lifted his midsection enough for them to slide them on.

“I don’t know what else we can do for him. I think we just have to wait for him to wake up.” Allison stated dejectedly, she probably felt useless like Vanya did. There was nothing they could do to help their brother.

Allison combed Diego’s hair back into a loose bun, trying to help with the sensory overload he may experience when he awakens. She then left to grab softer blankets and extra clothes for everyone, they had all ruined one of their three outfits.

Vanya sat with Diego in the bed, watching her siblings. Klaus was holding Diego’s hand while sitting in the chair by the window. Five was preparing plates. Luther was dressed and pretending to attend to his phone.

They needed a new car.

* * *

To say Klaus was terrified would be an understatement; Klaus woke to screaming.

Diego was screaming at the top of his lungs, eyes clenched shut, tossing and turning like he was trying to get away from something. Luther, Allison, Five, and Vanya shot out of bed and immediately rushed over.

“Oh my God.” Vanya muttered.

Klaus sat up and tried to talk to Diego, but it appeared his words weren’t getting through. Klaus was panicking.

The scream hurting his ears.

Vanya, Allison, and Luther were talking trying to plan. Klaus didn’t know what he should do. Should he grab him? Hold him? Scream with him?

Just as quickly as it began however, the screaming stopped and so did Klaus’ heart for it was harsh choking sounds that took their place.

“He can’t breathe!” Allison yelled, moving towards him with Vanya and Luther in tow.

Diego flung his arms out with desperate sobs, “No, no please stop!”

Klaus watched as his little brother froze the movement of his other siblings. Five was looking in awe over Diego at him. Vanya never uttered a word, but Allison and Luther were shouting at Diego to let them go and let them help.

Klaus kept his voice calm and tried to not move as he spoke, “Di, you gotta breathe okay. Just breathe. You got to breathe.”

Klaus was like a statue, “Can you open your eyes, Di? I need you to open your eyes. I need to know that you are okay. Can you take deep breathes?”

Klaus could’ve sworn Diego calmed at his words. He was still shaking and struggling to breathe but the movement were less frantic.

Diego’s hand blindly shot out and Klaus, on a whim, grabbed it.

The room stilled.

Diego was no longer choking, but sobbing, and collecting himself. Five let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Diego’s power over the other three released as they stumbled forward.

Then, it was quiet, other than the deep breaths Diego took. Klaus could’ve cried when Diego’s dark brown eyes opened and landed on his face.

Everyone was on edge waiting. _“Is he fine? Does he know where he is?”_ Klaus’ mind raced.

“Hi.” Was what tumbled out from between Diego’s lips.

_“Of course,”_ Klaus thought, dropping his head down and smiling.

“Are you all okay?” was the last thing Klaus expected to hear next. Klaus looked at him with confused, taking note of the fact that Diego was not moving, and no one was moving towards him.

“Are we okay? Diego you were just screaming you head off, you froze Allison, Luther, and Vanya when they tried to come near you. Are you okay?” Klaus almost chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m good. T-t-tired,” Diego slurred, exhaustion tinting his words.

“Get some sleep little bro, we will be here.” Klaus went to touch him and thought better of it, staying still just in case.

“Not your little brother,” Diego grumbled but Klaus thought he secretly enjoyed it.

“Diego, I need to check you over okay?” Five asked slowly.

Klaus saw him nod with hesitation and flinch from Five’s ministrations. Five powered on like no one else in the room could’ve have.

Klaus saw Diego’s chest rise and fall with each breath as they evened out, signaling sleep had claimed him once again.

Klaus’ eyes met with the siblings, all sharing looks of concern and trepidation. Klaus knew the other’s thought mirrored his, _“I have no idea how to handle this.”_

* * *

When Diego first felt the stirs of consciousness, it was like the world was on fire.

The world was hazy and painful, but not really hot. It was hard for him to put into words and he did something that did not required them.

He screamed.

His neurons felts branded and raw, his skin was crawling with sensory input. Movements by people he didn’t know, the clothes touching him, the bed under his hands, even the hair on his head.

He felt like he was screaming, but he couldn’t hear it. His mind was overwhelmed with strings wrapping and snapping. He felt encased in living ropes. He tossed and shook, trying to loosen the binds.

He was suffocating. He felt like his body was too small, like he was stuffed into it and pieces of himself were spilling out. There wasn’t any room for his lungs to expand.

He was drowning in a sea of lukewarm fire. 

He tugged at the strings begging them to stop, he thinks he heard people shout but he didn’t care. He was dying. He knew his was. He couldn’t open his eyes because them there would be more to deal with. He couldn’t do that.

His mind grew hazy around the edges, a darkness creeping in. He still couldn’t breathe.

He tried to focus on the sounds, stilling his movements. “…breathe. You got to…..” A voice! He heard one through the flames licking his body. He clung desperately to the voice that was his life-raft in the sea.

“You have to calm down. It is okay. You are safe. Breathe, little brother, breathe.” The voice was warm and safe. He needed to say something, anything that would keep the mysterious voice talking.

“Can you open your eyes, Di? I need you to open your eyes. I need to know that you are okay. Can you take deep breathes?”

_“Klaus. It is Klaus.”_ His mind supplied. He reached out blindly towards the voice, stifling a sob when a hand moved to grasp his.

That steadying touch made the fires recede. His body felt tight and not constricting.

He took a breath, then another.

He opened his eyes.

His brother’s face floated in front of him, a small cut above his eyebrow. Five was on his other side, quiet and a few steps back. He could feel three more people at the foot of the bed, they were obviously trying to stay still, and he guessed the one doing the most fidgeting was Vanya.

He knew he needed to say something, anything. His siblings seemed to be expecting it. Diego said the only thing that came to mind. “Hi.”

Klaus and Five seemed to deflate at the words, some tension falling off their shoulders.

The room was too small, and his own head felt too small. But after the original wake-up, his was calming down. He gently shook off Klaus’ hands, because the touch was distracting and painful.

Diego tried to remember the last thing that had happened. Something big happened, Klaus had that cut and Five have butterfly bandages at his hair line. He couldn’t see Luther but could feel his body leaning more to one side, something was hurt.

Diego wanted to sit up and look but the idea made his stomach flop and roll uncomfortably, “Are you all okay?”

“Are we okay? Diego you were just screaming you head off, you froze Allison, Luther, and Vanya when they tried to come near you. Are you okay?” Klaus looked bewildered and slightly amused, some tension disappearing around his eyes.

Diego’s mouth felt dry and he was suddenly exhausted, “Yeah, I’m good. T-t-tired.”

“Get some sleep little bro, we will be here.” Klaus moved to pat his shoulder and stopped, seeming to think before setting his hand back into his lap.

“Not your little brother,” Diego grumbled with no real heat behind his words.

“Diego, I need to check you over okay?” Five stated slowly, using caution like you would around a stray dog that is easily spooked.

Diego knew he didn’t want to be touched and wished there were fewer people in the room due to the sheer number of strings that came and went. But, he would rather his siblings be there. The idea comforted him. He nodded.

Five cautiously moved towards him, shinning a light in his eyes, and waving it side to side. The light made the left side of his head explode a little, but he focused on keeping his eyes open and following the light. He let Five prod his head and chest checking for injuries.

He felt like shit but, felt like it would be better than the last time. His power was a muscle, he needed to practice, to strengthen it and he would immediately begin practicing when he was able. He did not want to feel like this again. He also needed to be the brother, even if he was one of the youngest now, that his brothers and sisters needed.

He needed to be strong. For them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I was finishing my thesis! Thanks for the patience.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! If you like it please leave a comment as this is my first story!
> 
> I absolutely love Diego and there is not enough love for him here! I wanted to explore what it would feel like to control trajectory and how far "trajectory" could be pushed. 
> 
> Could you imagine feeling hundreds of bullets as you change their path? I think the writers could really explore with these powers!


End file.
